An electrocardiogram (ECG) is used by cardiologists to aid in the diagnosis of various cardiac abnormalities. An ECG records heart electrical activity over a heart cycle as illustrated in FIG. 2 showing fiducial points and segments including ST, QRS and PQ segments. Fiducial points are landmarks in an ECG complex signal such as the isoelectric line (PQ junction), and onset of individual waves such as PQRST. Cardiac arrhythmia and ischemia are some of the conditions that are identified through the analysis of an ECG. There is a strong correlation between ST segment deviation and incidence of ischemia. Also ST deviation measurement is an important parameter in clinical study. Some known systems employ Wavelet Transforms for ECG signal examination involving Slope based analysis of a raw ECG signal. These systems are time consuming and have problems providing accurate results from noisy signals. A system according to invention principles provides automated ST deviation detection and addresses deficiencies and associated problems of known arrangements.